


The Swan Queen Hug

by JuiceCup



Series: Swan Queen Shorts [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuiceCup/pseuds/JuiceCup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swan Queen's First Hug.  A drabble of how I imagine it might happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Swan Queen Hug

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about how far off we might be from an actual Swan Queen hug, and this was the result of my musings.

"REGINA!  REGINA!"  
  
The voice was getting closer and on some level Regina knew who the owner of the voice was. Emma had found her. Maybe things would be alright after all.   
  
Her fingers flexed in the dirt and it seemed to be the only move she was capable of making. Even the bend of a finger sent shooting pain through her entire system. She remembered Mal's sinister laugh as she had blasted the brunette with that last curse, one that caught her by surprise; one she wasn't able to dodge.   
  
Brown calf-high leather boots came into view and she yelped loudly at the pain as Emma tried to turn her over. "Oh my God, Regina, we were so worried."  She knew the blonde was strong but the ease she seemed to have at picking her up registered in Regina's mind suddenly.  
  
"'m heavy..." She heard the sheriff's tiny chuckle.  
  
"We didn't know whether you were dead or alive and all you can think about is your weight?" Emma lifted her against her and replied. "I'd carry you to Hell and back, Regina, if it meant saving your life."  
  
Her words were sweet, though per usual form Regina could not let anyone see she was sentimentally touched. "Always the braggart, Miss Swan."  
  
Emma hoisted Regina again, flush against her, the brunette's arm going around Emma's neck. She winced and sobbed at the pain. "Sorry. So sorry." Was that the blonde's lips at her temple? "Can you walk?"  
  
"Yes, I think so. Just give me a minute." With eyes half open, she felt something trickle down the side of her face. Whether it was sweat or blood, she didn't know.   
  
"That may be all we have." The ring of fire was nearly closing them in. It was hot, sounds of large embers flickering invaded her senses. They needed to move quickly.   
  
"Let's go," the mayor nodded, trying her best to ignore her suffering. She was half walking and half being dragged to safety and when they were in the clear, she asked, "Mal?"  
  
"Gone."  There was a reassuring finality to Emma's voice.  "They are all gone."  
  
"Henry?"  
  
"Safe.  Worried out of his mind for you, but safe."  
  
Regina tried to smile and hoped she succeeded.  The fog in her brain was clearing and she was becoming more aware of her surroundings.  It was then that she saw the fear, relief and then worry again flit over Emma's face.   
  
"I was so worried, Regina."  The older woman tried to balance on her own two feet but began to fall over and was immediately caught up in the savior's embrace.   
  
Being held, encircled, in strong arms had never been more welcome to Regina. She was grateful in that moment; grateful for life, grateful for Emma's unwavering persistence, which usually was more troublesome than anything. She was going to savor this, allow this closeness. Revel in it.   
  
She had been so scared and thought she was going to die; to never see her son... or Emma again.  It was not lost on her that she had thought of the blonde too. The blonde who was holding her impossibly tighter. Her ribs were protesting but she ignored it and clung to Emma back. She felt Emma's face buried in her neck, just breathing her in and she couldn't help but think there was more going on here.   
  
She brought a shaky hand to the back of Emma's head and stroked her, wanting to keep her there for as long as possible. This was their very first hug.   
  
Her eyes were moist and her voice was choked when she said, "Emma.  You found me."  
  
Emma held her close, breathing Regina in one last time before placing her chin on the brunette's shoulder.  "I will always find you."

 


End file.
